¡¡¡Corazones rojos!
by Kari Yagami
Summary: (RS) Si mal no he visto soy la primera!! Es el fict para el Reto Songfict!!! ** ¿¿Tengo premio por ser la primera??** XP


CORAZONES ROJOS

**************************************************************************

El menor rubio aprieta las manos de los nervios... entonces comienza a tartamudear incoherencias.. la chica que bordea su edad lo queda mirando un tanto confundida pero todos sus posibles pensamientos quedaron nulos al ver que el rostro del muchacho se va acercando lentamente al de ella......

...................

- ¿Qué traje me pondré hoy? De seguro que hoy sí atraparé su rebelde corazón - afirmó por milésima vez en su existencia la chica Motomiya en su afán de enamorar al cantante Ishida y va caminando sumamente feliz pero detiene sus pasos al percatarse de una cercana pareja

- Pero si es mi futuro cuñado y... un momento... ¿Esa no es la chica que le gusta a mi hermano? - la joven queda mirando a la pareja - ¡¡Parece que la va a besar!! -

...................

A escasos centímetros de su rostro un helado frío le recorre la espalda, por lo que el rubio dirige sus labios a la nariz de la menor Yagami quien sintió sus propios músculos soltarse

- Hey!! Tú!! - amenazó el heredero de los googles

El rubio se volteó hacia su _enemigo_ con cierta indiferencia

Como si viniera preparado para el caso, el de cabello castaño muestra un par de delgadas espadas y una de ellas se la lanza hacia su opositor quien toma sin inconveniente alguno el arma

- No - suplicó ella abrazando la espalda del rubio

- No me detengas... esto se veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo - el rubio desliza ágilmente la espada de una mano a otra tal como si fuera un balón de fútbol

...................

- Demonios!! En mi vida he visto a mi hermano utilizar una espada!! Y Tk lo hace tan bien!! ¡¡Van a matar a mi hermano!! - se dijo Jun admirando por ciertos instantes la escena

Ante los ojos de Jun Tk se soltó sutilmente de Kari, quien se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto.. por su parte Davis se acercó a paso seguro a una muerte segura (según el concepto de su hermana mayor)

- ¡¿¿Pero qué clase de hermana soy??! - se reprochó la muchacha y buscó algo con qué detener al futuro 'asesino' - ¡Qué destino tan triste el mío! Mi cuñado intenta asesinar a mi hermano.... pero evitaré eso - ante su última frase debió ejercer cierta fuerza para hablar, pues aquella piedra estaba bien estancada en el pasto

...................

- ¡¡Sabes perfectamente que este duelo es a muerte!! - recordó el moreno

- Lo sé muy bien!! Lucharé hasta muerte por mi amor - contestó el rubio

- Si en verdad la quieres será mejor que me mates.. prefiero estar muerto a que verlos juntos -

- Y yo muerto antes de imaginarla tuya -

- ¡¡Muere Ryo!! - gritó el de cabello castaño lanzándose hacia su objetivo

...................

- ¿Ryo? - pensó Jun intrigada pero ya fue tarde... ya había lanzado la piedra

- Hey!! Takaishi!! - gritó asustado Davis al ver a su amigo caer abruptamente al piso

- Tk!!- gritó Kari yendo de inmediato hacia el mencionado

- E... es... estoy b.. bien - replicó el rubio levantándose un poco tambaleante

- ¿Estás bien? - reprochó Motomiya cruzando sus brazos - ¿Estás bien con es herida en el cráneo? Creo que los sesos se te salieron -

- A... algo m... me - el rubio se cubrió la herida con una mano y finalmente cayó al piso

- ¡¡Tk!! - Kari lo movió insistentemente - Tk responde -

- Llamaré a Joe - Davis corrió en busca de un teléfono

Jun ve a su hermano menor acercarse hacia ella

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ayúdame a buscar a alguien que nos ayude!! Estábamos ensayando para el proyecto de Mimí y pasó esto.. ¡¡Oh, no!! Ella me matará - se quejó Davis mientras se alejaba del parque a toda velocidad

- Creo que he cometido un grave error - Jun corrió detrás de su hermano en busca de ayuda

...................

- Tk.. reacciona - insistió Kari intentando reanimar a su amigo - Sin ti no podremos con la obra... Mimí va a estar furiosa... sabes bien lo perfeccionista que es y ella insiste en que te queda bien el papel protagónico -

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus castaños ojos.. Kari seguía en vano moviendo a su amigo, entonces ella respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse 

- Todo va a estar bien... no puedo perder la esperanza... ¿No? - se dijo con una semisonrisa y mira al inconsciente rubio

Lentamente ella se acercó al rostro de su amigo y demostró ser digna hermana del primer portador del Valor.. el contacto fue por unos segundos pero Kari ya lo tendría presente para toda su vida

***********************************************************************************

- Algo me golpeó - insistió por milésima vez Tk

- Joe llamará en poco tiempo.. no puede salir de la clínica, pero dará instrucciones para tratar esa herida- expresó Davis

- ¿Cómo reaccionará tu mamá? - preguntó Kari

- Pues... le diré que Iromu ganó el duelo... así que se él queda Hazumi - bromeó Tk pero no pudo reírse porque le dolía la cabeza

- ¡¡Ah, no!! Nadie cambia MI novela - replicó Mimí entre celosa y exigente

- No, por supuesto que no!! - apoyó Davis

El teléfono sonó y Davis tomó el auricular inalámbrico, presionó el botón talk y con el hombro sujetaba al aparato mientras sacaba del primer cajón unos audífonos 

- Sí, Joe.. te escucho, espera un momento - Davis se acomodó el teléfono en la cintura y conecta los audífonos al teléfono - Ya tengo las manos libres... estoy listo para operar - esto último lo dijo en un tono maquiavélico

- Mejor voy a mi casa a descansar - Tk se levantó pero en el instante Kari lo sentó

- Vamos, Davis no puede ser tan malo - afirmó la portadora de la luz y ambos observan al dueño de casa hablar con Joe

- ... Estábamos en el parque y de pronto Tk cayó, al levantarse estaba sangrando - silencio unos segundos por parte de Dai - eso dice él.. que sintió algo golpearlo -

Davis se acercó a su amigo - Está hinchado, un poco rojizo... - silencio unos segundos más y una amplia sonrisa mostró el rostro del apuesto Motomiya - algodón... agua oxigenada... gasa... alcohol -

Esta última palabra provocó una corriente en la médula del herido rubio

Tocan el timbre y Mimí va a abrir... entran Tai, su novia Sora, Yolei, su novio Ken... y... y...

- ¿Vas a entrar sí o no? - protestó Tachikawa

- Depende - expresó desde afuera Matt

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritó Tk

Matt entró inmediatamente al departamento para ver, horrorizado, algo espumoso salir de la frente de su hermano

- Sí, Joe.... ¡Estaba infectado! - Davis rió maliciosamente

- Eres muy tosco - le regañó Kari quitándole los audífonos, el teléfono y los implementos de primeros auxilios a Motomiya quien mostró una sonrisa más amplia

**_Corazones rojos, corazones fuertes_**

Kari limpiaba la espumosa frente del rubio

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no duele? - preguntó sarcástico y con su sonrisa traviesa el dueño de casa

- Oye, Davis... ¿Está la alocada de tu hermana por aquí? - preguntó nerviosamente el cantante

- No, dijo que iba a la farmacia, pero hasta ahora no ha regresado - respondió el joven

Matt suspiró aliviadamente y se acercó a ver a su hermano - ¿Cómo demonios te pasó eso? -

Tk suspiró resignado y quizá cansado de repetirlo - Algo me golpeó -

Kari, con sumo cuidado, deslizaba la gasa por la pequeña herida de su amigo.. a pesar del suave tacto Tk sentía un dolor en la zona y aparte la sensación de que la frente le latía

- Ahora te colocaré alcohol - Kari intentó suavizar la palabra, como si con ello disminuiría el dolor al aplicar ese bendito líquido - Sí, Joe.. se lo decía a Tk -

Sora y Yolei miraban el estreno de Kari como enfermera... al poco tiempo la menor Yagami terminó de curar al chico

- Sí, Joe... todo listo, muchas gracias por todo - Kari suspiró aliviada al cerrar la comunicación y mira por unos instantes los azules ojos de su....

- Vamos a ver que hay de picar - replicó Yolei halando del brazo a Kari sacándola del encanto

- Te acompañamos - insistió Mimí llevando consigo a Sora y las chicas desaparecieron de la habitación encerrándose en la cocina

**_Espaldas débiles de mujer_**

Tai mira confundido la acción de las mujeres pero se encogió de hombros y vuelve su mirada al menor rubio que estaba siendo molestado e interrogado por Davis

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? - preguntó Tai

- ¿Ves? - prosiguió Motomiya - hasta tu cuñado se interesa por ti -

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? - el tono del primer portador del Valor era de amenaza

Tk bajó nerviosamente la mirada... Davis se aclaró la garganta antes de explicar

- Mimí tiene que presentar una película en su curso de cine, vamos a comenzar a grabarla la siguiente semana, Tk y Kari tienen los papeles protagónicos, yo el antagónico.... - 

- No me extraña - murmuró Matt un poco divertido

- Entonces... - Davis le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de continuar - Estábamos ensayando en el parque las escenas finales... Tk, en el papel de Ryo, besa a Hazumi, quien es Kari... al poco llega Iromu para retar a un duelo de espadas a Ryo para decidir quien quedarse con Hazumi... justo antes del duelo pasó el accidente -

- ¿Besaste a mi hermana? - preguntó Tai acercándose peligrosamente a su víctima (al menos eso parecía)

- No.. - contestó el rubio dudoso - sí.. pero fue en la nariz - se justificó nerviosamente

- ¿En la nariz? - preguntó Tai un poco decepcionado

Matt se golpeó la frente con la mano

- Lo mismo le digo!! Perdió una gran oportunidad - replicó Davis

- No quiero que Kari piense que la beso sólo porque así lo dice la obra - insistió Tk

- Pues por algo debes comenzar - observó Davis

- Y estás yendo por mal rumbo - afirmó Taichi - Aunque sea mi hermana, es una mujer y tú tienes que predominar desde el principio.. nada de que 'ella piensa que la beso porque así lo dice la obra' -

Tk se cogió la cabeza - Este golpe fue peor de lo que imaginé, ya estoy alucinando -

- Nah! - exclamó Yagami - ¡Es la verdad! -

Tk negó con la cabeza... jamás hubiese imaginado escuchar hablar a Tai así, suerte que Matt no piensa lo mismo

_Mil insultos como mil latigazos, mil latigazos dame de comer_

- Estoy de acuerdo, tienes 16 años y eres incapaz de decirle a tu mejor amiga que estás enamorado de ella desde que ambos eran unos espermatozoides sólo por dejarte llevar por el romanticismo - habló Matt

Esto le cayó al menor rubio como un balde de agua fría y se hubiese quedado callado sino fuera por un detalle... "¿Desde que ambos eran unos espermatozoides?"

- Supongo que estás fastidiándome - observó Tk cruzándose de brazos

- ¿En serio? - Matt hacía obvios esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas - No sé qué ha hecho mi madre contigo, pero lamento ver que te has convertido en un dócil joven... y eso no debe ser así porque las mujeres te maltratarán a más no poder -

- Un momento... lamento meterme en asuntos familiares pero creo que están equivocados - expresó Davis - A las chicas se las complace, se las trata con dulzura y todos contentos -

- Nah!! - replicó Matt como si nada - Ustedes no saben nada de esto... Es la ley de la vida: o dominas o eres dominado -

Davis soltó una risita - Están bromeando, ¿No? -

- No - respondieron los mayores al unísono

_**De comer cordura, de comer comida, yo sabré como traicionar**_

- ¿A todas las tratan así? - preguntó Tk

- A todas - respondió Matt

- ¿Cuántas tienes? - preguntó Davis

- Pues... - Matt se rascó la mejilla pensando - ...cuando cantas en una banda pierdes fácilmente la cuenta -

- ¿Y no te han descubierto? - preguntó asombrado Motomiya

- Ja!- exclamó Matt volviendo a alzar los hombros - Eso es lo de menos -

_Traicionar y jamás pagar **porque yo soy un hombre y no te puedo mirar**_

El menor rubio tosió un poco tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba... o el golpe había sido DEMASIADO fuerte o estaba descubriendo que su hermano era un machista de primera

_**Así es**_

Tk volvió a toser y se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo

- ¿Estás enfermo? - preguntó Davis

- ¡¿No estás escuchando las _cosas_ que hablan?! - preguntó Tk

_Eres ciudadana de segunda clase, sin privilegios y sin honor_

- Pues sí... pero qué se le va a hacer - Davis se percata que alguien ha estado sumamente callado - ¿Y tú qué opinas? -

- Pues... - Ken miró un poco dudoso a los mayores

- Dilo!! Otro dócil - expresó Tai

- ¿Por qué piensan así? - preguntó el de melena lisa azulada

**_Porque yo doy la plata estás forzada a rendirme honores y seguir mi humor_**

- Bueno... Sora me tuvo sufriendo demasiado!! - expresó Tai - Incluso me hizo creer que ella amaba a Matt -

El mencionado se arrimó un poco tosco a la pared recordando con fastidio que la pelirroja lo usó para darle celos al chico Yagami

- Es hora de que ella pruebe un poco lo que se siente - afirmó con una amplia sonrisa

- Bah!! - replicó Ishida burlonamente - Gran motivo - continuó sarcástico

- ¿Tienes uno mejor? - preguntó Ken intrigado

- Todo el día pegadas peor que moscas a la miel, parece que no tuvieran nada que hacer - empezó el rubio

**_Búscate un trabajo, estudia algo, _**_algo... **la mitad del sueldo y doble labor**_

- ¡¡No tengo vida privada!! Están provocando que le coja fastidio al canto... - continuó Matt

- Es tu culpa, todo cantante sufre de eso - comentó Tk

- Lo sé, lo sé - cortó al momento su hermano - Pero detesto estar rodeado de tantas alocadas -

- Pero no puedes vivir sin ellas... - replicó Davis y miró un poco dudoso al rubio -... ¿O sí? -

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó Matt arqueando una ceja

- Nada!! Nada... - Davis rió nerviosamente

- Todas son iguales - replicó Matt - Así que anda con una, que si se cansa se va y buscas a otra.... así de simple -

**_Si te quejas ahí está la puerta, ¡No estás autorizada para dar tu opinión!_**

Davis se colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza - No me convencen -

**_Corazones rojos... corazones fuertes... corazones rojos_**

- Es lo que opino - replicó Matt

_**Con tu amor de niña **sacaré ventaja, **de tu amor de adulta **me reiré; **con tu amor de madre **dormiré una siesta **y a tu amor de esposa **le mentiré_

- ¡Están locos! Para mi concepto ustedes no han logrado superar sus traumas psicológicos - dijo Tk

- ¿Traumas psicológicos? ¡¡¿Nosotros?!! - Tai rió descaradamente - Las mujeres sacan traumas psicológicos **auto-inventados** -

- Exacto!! Y con esos **_inventos_** quieren controlarnos!! Nosotros merecemos la superioridad correspondiente - continuó Matt

_**Nosotros inventamos, nosotros compramos, ganamos batallas y nos emborrachamos... Tú lloras de nada, te quejas de todo para cuando a veces nos emborrachamos  
Corazones Rojos.. corazones fuertes!!**_

- Ok, ok!! - Tk casi se rió intentando comprender el motivo por el cual los mayores se atormentan con facilidad - Pero es cuestión de tener paciencia... ustedes no saben descifrar lo que ellas quieren - se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse

- Pues ¿Quién puede comprenderlas? - Tai se quejó - Ellas sólo sirven para... -

**_En la casa te queremos ver _**_lavando ropa, pensando en él__**  
Con las manos sarmentosas **y la entrepierna bien jugosa_

El rostro de los menores se volvió rojo intenso... Matt quedó con la boca abierta

- Lo último lo olvidas con mi hermana - replicó el mayor Yagami en tono de amenaza

_**Ten cuidado con lo que piensas, ay con alguien sobre ti... seguirás esta historia, seguirás este orden **porque Dios así lo quiso, porque Dios también es hombre_

El rojo aún no salía de los menores... Tai y Matt seguían frente a ellos... nuevamente se escucha el sonido de una puerta

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Tai - una voz femenina a sus espaldas que le provocó una helada corriente en la médula al mayor

Jun, aún con la puerta abierta, mirada confundida a Sora reclamándole algo a su novio... los signos de interrogación invadían la cabeza de la chica Motomiya.... la chica Tachikawa decía algo a Davis quien negaba insistentemente... Yolei tapaba los oídos a Ken e insistía que no escuchara más 'estupideces'

- ¿Realmente piensas eso Taichi Yagami? - preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cadera

- Ken ¡No escuchaste nada! ¿Verdad, amor? - replicaba Yolei aún tapando las orejas del joven Ichijouji

- No, Mimí!! Yo he estado en contra de esas ideas tan primitivas - repetía sin cesar Davis tomando las manos de la pelirrosada

- Eso espero - dijo Mimí aún en un tono dudoso pero la sonrisa en su rostro le indicaba al chico Motomiya que todo estaba bien

- ¿Es lo que piensas? Matt - Jun decidió meterse al relajo aunque no comprendía bien qué rayos pasaba

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! - replicó sin duda alguna el rubio con orgullo creyéndose finalmente libre

- ¡¡Pues no sé de qué hablan!! Igual me gustas - Jun aprisionó entre sus brazos a su adorado rubio de ojos azules

Yolei sacó a su chico de ese ambiente tan machista... Sora salió del departamento, Tai detrás de ella hablando frases sin enlace alguno... Matt arrastró consigo a Jun a pesar de que no quería... Mimí suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza... luego clava su mirada coqueta en el apuesto chico que la pretendía

- ¿Quieres un helado? - preguntó Davis

- Por supuesto - respondió Tachikawa sonriendo ampliamente y juntos, cogidos de la mano, salen del departamento

En el instante que la puerta se cerró Tk se percata de algo... ¡¡¡Estaba a solas con Kari!!!

Nerviosa y disimuladamente la busca con la mirada... y la encontró!! Ahí estaba con su expresión casi nula en el rostro

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Tk descubrió que aquellos ojos castaños brillaron intensamente impulsándolo a acercarse

Todo el departamento fue mudo testigo del beso cálido de aquellos dos seres...

**FIN**

*******************************************************************

**Notas finales:** La canción se llama "Corazones Rojos" y la interpreta "Los Prisioneros"(Qué machistas resultaron los condenados, ne?)


End file.
